Masterbation
by Mel-one
Summary: Missy and the Master have a good idea. MasterXMissy Smut, Lemon, PWP


„By the way, is it wrong, that I...?", he looked down on her chest and Missy lifted her chin.

„Yes", she said urgently. „Very."

The Master swayed his head thoughtfully, rubbing his beard.

"Wrong... right," he murmured. "Good... bad..."

"It _makes_ a difference, my little one," Missy looked amused.

"There are certainly more funny moments, that have happened to you sometime?", He raised the eyebrows with interest.

"A lot of which you should not know!"

"How exciting," grunted the Master, reaching for Missy's hand. "You seem to have a lot of influence on me when I look at you like that."

"In fact," Missy smiled proudly, letting her hand kissed by him.

"Do not you want to tell me a trifle?" He looked at her, pleadingly at her hand.

"Oh, and possibly change the future?" Missy slowly turned away from him and pulled her hand out of his fingers.

"We're Time Lords," the Master breathed, holding her fingers firmly. "We're doing something like this all the time!"

"But not with our own timeline, my clever fellow," Missy leaned forward, raising the pointing finger.

The Master quickly reached for her raised hand and led her finger to his lips.

"Just a little note, Lady-me," his tongue licked over her fingertip and he pulled her close to him. "You're not surprised, so you know what I want."

"I know everything," Missy croaked, trembling as his hands drove down her waist.

"Oh, well," the Master grinned broadly, bending down to her ear. "It is, after all, the most natural thing in the universe ... in our case, even ..."

" _Masterbation_ ," they said at the same time, looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh, I love that," said the Master, full of anticipation, and took Missy's face in his hands. "Above all, because you know exactly how I like it and how you can get it to me."

Missy smiled and pulled the eyebrows flirtatiously up.

"Nice, that you put so much trust in me!"

"As for such matters, I've always been able to rely on myself, darling," he drew her to himself and gave his future regeneration a kiss.

Missy's lips tightened at the first moment, but then she slowly gave in and kissed him. The Master felt her hands wandering up his back until they clung to his neck and supported their actions intensely.

His tongue squeezed between her lips, sharing it, and opening it to her sweet mouth. Missy replied his demanding gadgets and pressed to his chest. Their four hearts beat unrhythmically and brought the adrenaline of this encounter into motion.

"You're still kissing great," the Master whispered at her lips.

"I haven't changed much," Missy's hands reached into his hair, and he did the same, loosened her brown mane from the coiffure and immediately buried himself in her brown waves.

"Then let us get to the point!"

The Master gave her an impatient look and already opened her dress. Missy pulled his cloak from his shoulders and tore the button strip of his shirt. Her hands went over his naked chest, her nails scratching his smooth chest hair and dropping down the ever-narrower hairline.

A groan escaped the Master, as Missy pushed her hand into his pants.

"I remember a pretty good idea," she whispered in his ear. Missy bit his ear, letting her tongue go over his neck, and kneeling in front of him with a wicked look.

"Oh Missy, I hope there's still very, very much time together," the Master grinned broadly, breathing a hiss as Missy released him from his trousers.

"Enough time to pay homage to us," Missy's tongue drove over his full length and the Master clung to her hair. Her hands wandered to his back, while she was playing and let her lips dancing over his shaft.

"I know this will be the best blowjob of your life, little Daffodil," Missy announced, following her words at once. Her mouth clasped his hard cock, one hand wandering around his hard beginning, encircling the swollen masculinity.

"Yes," the Master panted as Missy with demanding movements, fulfilling him all her long-forgotten wishes. She sucked succulently on his cock, and willingly took each of his shocks with her mouth.

"Missy, you're going to kill me!" The Master groaned with his eyes closed and slumped down the pillar to the ground, as Missy paused and blew over his trembling cock.

"No, you're going to do it all alone, sweetie," Missy leaned over him, licking his stomach, biting him in the nipple, and placing her finger under his chin. "We have a self-destructive vein."

"At the moment I prefer the smug," the Master let his hands wander under Missy's skirt and grinned broadly as he felt her old-fashioned underpants. His hands wandered over her thighs to their midst.

"You bad girl," the Master drew an eyebrow, puzzled, and slid his fingers through the slit in the fine fabric. "I hope the Doctor knows nothing of this entrance."

His fingers slid into Missy's depth, and she breathed a shiver.

"Oh, don't worry," Missy gasped. "I have done nothing that you wouldn't do."

"Doctor games?"

"Doctor games," Missy whispered, kissing her previous regeneration, while his fingers met in her purposefully important places.

"I have to examine you thoroughly," the Master bit in Missy's lip and pushed her down. He huffed up her skirts and disappeared from Missy's gaze. But Missy could feel quite well what he was doing with her.

His fingers moved into her and lingered as loud sounds of sighing escaped her throat. Rhythmically, he resumed his movements, slipped his tongue over her inner thighs, and sent Missy quickly into a shimmering world of salvation.

"Masterful, I know," he commented her helplessly twitching, licking her juice from his fingers and positioning himself between her legs.

His glans played demandably at her entrance and took up her juices. With a powerful push, the Master sank into the woman lying under him and ignored the huge flashing behind his eyelids.

"Shit, Missy, you're tight," he gasped, pulling back painfully slowly, just to push him into her hard again. Missy clawed into his back, pulled him down, and hugged his hips with her white-dressed legs. Again and again, the master increased his tempo, only to fall into a terribly slow rhythm that drove them both to the perceptual limit.

Missy blinked him from half-opened eyes and stretched out like a cat. The Master let a hand wander under her back and raised her butt with the other. He pushed hard to the limit, and Missy screamed, but it was unclear whether it was lust or pain.

Driven by this scream, the Master drew Missy's lap, held her tightly and pressed her pelvis down on his. Her cheeks dyed deep red as he rubbed her firmly over his cock.

"Oh yes," he gasped, dropping his head back. "Yaaaaaa!"

"No," Missy tried to slip down from him, but she was almost clumsy with ecstasy.

"NO?" The Master continued rubbing her over his obvious intentions and preventing Missy from escaping from his lap.

"Not in me!" Panic flashed in Missy's blue eyes and the Master paused for a moment with his actions.

"Oh, understand," he groaned with an annoyed look. Missy breathed a sigh of relief and let her head sink to her chest.

"Thank you."

"For what?" The Master tightened his grip around her waist and Missy widened her eyes.

"Don't do that!"

"Haven't I ever done it?" He hissed at her and overwhelmed her. The Master pushed her down on her back and pushed into her again.

"A magnificent idea, my darling," he muttered Missy over the brown head. "To give rise in this way to the Master-Race... it has something spectacular in itself, doesn't it?"

"I know you won't," from Missy's eyes rolled bitter tears.

"Then everything is all right," the Master grinned at her conspiratorially and moved almost tenderly into her. He stroked her tears and kissed Missy.

"I love you," he assured her, and Missy closed her eyes. Her orgasm was huge and her body twitched ecstatically.

"Now stop!"

"Never," the Master panted, hammering wildly into Missy. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

With a loud groan, he poured himself into Missy, who was lying underneath as if stunned. Trembling, he broke over her and leaned on beside her head. The throb in his head reminded him of the drums and a wide smile graced the Master's face.

"You narcissistic idiot," Missy frowned. "I good-natured idiot."

"Oh, wasn't that part of our _Masterbation_?", The Master looked at her innocently. "How sweet."

Missy looked thoughtfully at her perfectly manicured fingernails before giving the Master a triumphant glance. She winked and smiled at his bewildered face.

"Spoilers."


End file.
